She's Gonna Die
by 1Crowned Prince
Summary: Peeta's dead. Trying to act like the 73rd Games never happened, Katniss made two rules. Keep Prim safe, don't fall in love again. Falling for District Seven's Anna Eren, who's destined to die in the arena, was a total accident. Femslash. Anna/Katniss. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Katniss

"Breathe. Just breathe. It's a dream. A dream" I whisper to the dark air, my eyes clutched shut.

"Katniss. Honey it's breakfast" Effie's cheerful voice rang through the door.

"Al-All right. Be right there" I managed loud enough for the escort to hear. I stood and padded my way to the shower room.

I slipped off my sweat coated clothes and walked to the glass door. I turned the lever inside so water shot out. I pressed the orange button before stepping in the water.

It hit my head and dribbled in waves down my face. I felt nice and clean for a second.

I grabbed the black bottle of shampoo and squirted the creamy red liquid in my hand. I let my eyes fall shut as my head rested on the cool wall. My eyes shot open when I saw Peeta behind my eyelids.

It is shampoo. Not blood. Not his blood.

I rubbed it in my hair before rinsing off hands. I grabbed the green soap and sighed.

This wasnt the best part of my day.

I washed my hair out before hitting the button and fixing the lever. I dried myself off and opening the door.

The towel flapped as I went to my wardrobe and searched through the closet. Settling on a green velvet dress with tights and black boots.

I ran the brush through my hair a couple times before leaving it in curls it and applying light mascara and lip gloss.

It's required to look our best.

I walked out of my room and went into the meal table. Effie was applying eyeshadow while Haymitch was trying to make a cocktail out of all the whiskey in the penthouse

"Nice of you to show up, Sweetheart"

"I do try my best." I sat down and loaded my plate with food.

"Oh Effie! She has a sense of humor!" I threw an apple at him.

"Manners." Effie chided even though she seemed content with watching me throw apples at Haymitch all day.

"Yes. This is a mahogany table, Katniss." Haymitch said in a really high pitched voice making me smile slightly at the memory.

"Of course Mitchy. Don't fall off any more stages"

"Only for a kiss."

"Over my dead body."

"Sorry, I don't kiss corpses, not my type of fetish." At that the whole table erupted into laughter. Effie resided in slight giggles.

"Now as much as I would love to see more of this laughter, we should probaly join Alice and John to watch the reaping" Effie directed mostly to me.

I knew what she meant. I havnt exactly been a ray of sunshine since the tour. I hurried and finished my food before following Effie and Haymitch to the television room.

Alice and John were trying to figure out how to use the remote when we arrived. Effie gladly turned on the reapings and we all watched in silence.

District one was a boy named Pitch and a girl named Merida.

District two was a boy named Hans and a girl named Ursula. I didnt catch the rest when my mind drifted to my years careers.

It was district seven when I tuned back in, seeing as they won the year before me.

"Anna Eren." The whole Capitol had probaly went silent.

"Is that-that the A-Anna Eren?" Alice stuttered.

"As in, Elsa Eren?"

"Yes. The Snow Queens sister." Effie sighed "I've talked to her. Really nice girl. Rambled a lot, very very clumsy but a kind girl at heart."

"How old is she?" I found myself saying. The girl was tall and lean with only slight muscle. She had nice eyes, all give her that. Nice green ones.

"Eighteen. Supposed to be thelast year." Haymitch shook his head "Seems like the President had other ideas..." Haymitch added only so the twelvians could hear. I knew what that meant. Snow was dangerous. He could take your whole family out with a flick of his wrist.

"Jackson Frost."

"No." Effie whispered.

"What?" I looked at Effie who had a gloved hand over her mouth.

"That's their cousin" I looked at the pair disbelieving. Anna had Peeta's exact facial reaction when he was reaped but Jack looked more humorous. He had platinum blonde while Anna had fire red. Effie was joking when she said they were related...right?

"Well," Haymitch started "You guys are dead." He finished nonchalantly sipping his drink.

"W-what?" Alice looked like she was going to cry. Her blue innocent eyes looked at me and I had to look away. So young. Too young.

"Elsa Eren. Killed twelve tributes with a single knife, the careers." He shook his head at the thought "Not a single alliance. You even look at her sister..." Haymitch trailed off and sipped once again "That's the last part of Eren. One of them better make it out or else all hell will be raised.."

"Wait. Thats it. We die?" John asked as the reaping moved on.

"No. I could care less if she was President Snow's daughter. Your my tributes, I'm going to help you through this arena till the end." I glared at the television.

"Yeah. Sure me too." Haymitch kicked back and pointed to the screen. "That girl will get it in the blood bath. Just watch. She wont hurt a fly"

* * *

"They're dead" Haymitch flopped on the couch next to me "Why you all dressed up?"

"Because I'm going to go talk about alliances and sponcers...didnt you get invited?"

He burped then shook his head, then shrugged.

"Of course. I'm going now. If your smart, don't go in Effies room.." I winked before heading out.

"Huh-" the elevator doors closed before he could finish.

The elevator dinged until it reached one. It opened and I was greeted by Cashmere.

"Katniss you made it!" she wrapped her arms around me before leading me to the couches. There sat Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Gloss, Brutus and...Elsa Eren.

"Ah, Kitty nice to see you" Johanna sipped a green drink before kicking her feet onto the table "Hows your Capitol trip darling" she mocked after swallowing.

"Oh it just magnificent. The odds are in my favor this year, Joey" she coughed out her drink before throwing the glass at me.

"Ah. Nice to see the party starting." Gloss remarked when I caught the glass, he pointed to a seat. I sat down and glanced around.

"Where's the tributes?"

"Oh they're all hanging out in Merida's room" Cashmere answered handing me a clear drink.

"Together?" I looked at her incredulously.

"Oh relax. Friends now, friends for most of the arena. Then we all go home with one of them." Finnick shrugged popping a white cube in his mouth.

"Anyways, we want to talk about the career pack." Brutus bit into a orange flavored roll after motioning to him, Gloss, and Cashmere.

"The Careers." Gloss specified drinking blueberry flavored vodka.

"Um...why am I here then?" I cut in looking at her "I am a 'District Twelve Rat' not a career pack mentor..." I used our districts nickname in emphasis.

"We're tree's." Johanna put out shrugging "Yet we can still get drunk." She raised her glass in triumph.

"Stop being five, Jo." Elsa finally spoke up before letting her gaze fall on me "Last year was...interesting...to say the least. Your district had a lot of communication with the career pack so we're here to offer you a spot." I was silenced under her piercing gaze when a door opened abruptly and a redheaded boy came out.

"Hmhmmhhm" he hummed grabbing a bottle of juice before walking away.

"Uh...okay?" I said turning my gaze to Cashmere. "What's the deal."

After two long hours of discussing I had to excuse myself for the restroom.

As I walked down the hall I bumped into something.

"Oh sorry wall, dident see you th-oh! Its a person!" The girl steadied me laughing a little. "Sorry I hope I didnt offend you..I called you a wall...so I probally did..sorry..Geez my head hurts, I think its going to bruise"

"Sorry." Was all I managed as I looked at her.

"It's fine, Elsa will kill me later" I smiled at her.

"Katniss." I offered a hand "Katniss Everdeen." That seemed to ring a bell in her mind. "Wait, did you say Elsa?"

"Yeah..."

"Uh whats you name?" I asked not sounding creepy, at least trying.

"Anna Eren."

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2: Painting Skills

I stared at the retreating younger girl. I wonder what got into her, every single time I tell a potential alliance of my sister, right away they freaking out. To add onto it I'm starting to sound like Hans, when have I ever said 'Potential Alliance'?

"Anna are you coming or not?" I heard Hiccup ask, a district three boy. He reminds me of Astrid back in seven, protective and concerned in the worse times.

"Oh, um yeah..I just got distracted.." I smiled sheepishly at the brunette.

"By the wall?"

"Yeah, something like that" I breathed out staring at the empty hallway that used to hold the girl on fire. He grabbed my arm and lightly dragged me into the room.

"What was that about?" Hans asked drinking his orange juice that he got from the main room.

"Nothing I just ran into someone." I shrugged. For some reason I didn't want to tell him. He'd always throw lewd looks at the silver eyed victor.

"Yeah sure, anyways let's get back to our alliance, if you want to join twins, your going to have to have skills" Hans pointed to John "What about you pretty boy?" Hans smirked when John growled.

"My name is John. If you can't say it, don't talk to me. If you can't refer to us by our names, then you don't deserve our alliance. We are a valuable asset, and we aren't at liberty to tell you what we can and can't do." John motioned to him and Alice at the middle of his speech.

"Aww the Sewer Rat can use big words." Hans insulted the other boy and it seemed as if everything went silent. Suddenly Hans no longer resided in his chair, he was slammed into the wall.

"That's it. Nice job Hans, getting him to show off his skills." Pitch clapped lightly before pulling John off of Hans. "Now you two can head back to your room. We will separate ourselves soon." With that Alice attempted to drag an angry John out. Leaving Hans, Pitch, Ursula, Merida, Hiccup, Tinkerbell, me and Jack. This year district four was not with the pack, mainly because it's two twelve year olds. Sebastian and Celcol.

"Those two will be first on our kill list if our pack...overflows." Ursula laughed sinisterly and all three cold blodded careers laughed and Merida merely winced.

I stood closer to Jack not exactly feeling safe.

...

Katniss:

The elevator slowly climbed up the penthouse while John fumed and Alice played with her bracelet. I noted how there was a bunny on it.

"What happened in there?" I directed it to the little girl and she paused and looked up at me.

"I don't think Hans and Pitch like us..."

"Why's that?" I looked at her blue eyes that vaguely reminded me of Peeta's. Or Anna's...why does she keep popping up in my mind. She's just another tribute that I shouldn't spare a glance at.

"He called John a sewer rat." Alice snapped me out of my thoughts, answering the question I asked. John clenched his own fists at the thought of what happened.

"Sorry but that's just something that the richer districts think of us right now." The elevator 'binged' and opened. We stepped out and John instantly stormed to his room.

"But I thought district four worked in sewers?" I smiled at Alice before a question popped in my mind.

"Did a redhead about my height say anything?" I asked before I could stop myself. Alice didn't seem to mind as she thought for a moment.

"Anna was there, she was really nice, she said that Hans should leave us alone and stop acting like a coward and that made Hans stop earlier but then he called John a sewer rat and Anna and Pitch managed to pull him off. Pitch is scary" Alice answered before adding in a last comment at the end making me smile at her innocence.

"Don't worry. I won't let him touch you." I told her she should head to bed after all my questions were answered. After the whole penthouse was snoring I headed to my own room and changed into sleep wear before lying in bed with a certain redhead not leaving my head again. 'What is with you Eren'

...

Anna:

To say the least, I suck at talking. Absolutely, positively suck. So that's kinda the reason why I'm standing in front of a red faced Ursula. "You don't have to-"

"I'm gonna kill you Eren!" Ursula came stomping at me. Her tan skin was covered in purple. _My_ purple paint.

"H-Hey I didn't mean to turn you into a purple squid. You just look the part" My eyes widened and my hand slammed over my mouth. 'Oops'

"That's it!" She came running at me and I dodged out of her way. I grabbed some green paint from the table and swung it making the liquid splatter all over her face. 'Where are the peackeepers?!' I looked around and no one seemed to care about safety.

Everyone watched, I pointed Jack to the door and mouthed 'Get Help!' He sprinted silently out the door. I turned back to Ursula and gulped. If it was possible, smoke would be coming out of her ears.

She grabbed a metal chair and swung. I ducked and looked at her wide eyed.

"You...You threw a chair at me?!" I gaped at her hoping to hide my humor.

"You threw paint at me, two times!"

"So you threw a chair at me?" I raised an eye at the colorful and enraged career. "I see the logic." I smirked until I realized she was getting closer.

"Uh...bye!" I scrambled around her and ran to the first station I saw. It was the climbing station. A huge climbing wall with colored stubs scattered to give you a grip. I skidded to a halt and started climbing the wall getting half way before the door opened and I heard my sister's voice.

'Uh oh'

...

Katniss:

Me, Elsa, Finnick, Johanna chased after a frantic Jack. He had slammed into the mentor lounge saying something about Anna in a fight with a career. Of course Elsa followed him dragging Johanna, who dragged Finnick who grabbed onto me. When we got to the training room we were met with an interesting sight.

Anna Eren was half way up a climbing wall, sticking her tounge out at an infamous career. Ursula Voiuce. Who had purple paint all over and green paint splattered on her face..and Anna had both colors on her hand...

"What's going on here?" Elsa looked pointedly at Ursula.

"Your sister has been throwing paint at me." Ursula answered looking smugly at Anna.

"You threw a chair at me-"

"Then she flew up like a bird on the climbing wall" Ursula finished ignoring Anna's outbrurst.

"Hey Ursula! You wanna see a bird? Here!" Anna raised a hand and flipped Uruala off making me snort while Johanna was slapped by Elsa for full out laughing.

 _"Anna"_ Elsa warned enough to make me shiver. Anna paled when she realized her sister saw her little show. "Come down here now" Elsa's scary when she's mad. Anna looked at us for help and Johanna shrugged, then she opened her chocolate bar she got from the lounge. "I will send Katniss up there."

"Wait what?" Elsa looked apologetically at me.

"You're the only one who can climb that..."

"Oh." I took a step closer to the wall and looked up at the older girl.

"Fine. Catch!" Anna let go and jumped off and my arms shot out. She landed in my arms with a grin. She wasn't that heavy actually. I stared at her wide eyed, she grinned before patting me on the shoulder. "Thanks. That was like a crazy trust exercise." I couldn't help the grin on my face as she hopped back on her feet.

Then she came face to face with her sister. "Hey Elsa, bye Elsa" She tried to dodge her sister but made it two feet before Johanna grabbed the collar of her shirt and tugged her back.

"You aren't going anywhere." Johanna bit her chocolate bar and looked smugly at Anna.

"Youre right-" Anna started with a mischievous glint in her eyes "At least not without this." Anna snatched Johanna's chocolate bar and booked into a sprint out the door, Johanna high on her tail. Elsa shook her head before following.

Me and Finnick glanced at each other before shrugging. We started walking out the door while my shoulder and arms tingled as my hand that gripped Anna thrummed.

'Whats the matter with me?'


	3. Chapter 3: Interview Confessions

**I deleted the first chapter because of the changes I am going to make. /search/1crowned-prince Has or is supposed to have Anna's Interview suit so if it doesn't PLEASE tell me. If it doesn't work you can tell me and I can try to fix it OR I can PM whoever wants to see the pic a pic. Thanks!**

 **...**

Anna stared at the television. The room was empty and quiet. A tray of chocolate lay on the mohagony table across from her. Her hands were clenched. She heard stray footsteps and whipped around in her seat and met tired blue eyes.

"What are you doing up?" Her sister walked over and gracefully sat even in her dreary state. Anna smiled as the platinum blonde rubbed her eyes with lazy gripped fists like a child. Her sister was absolutely adorable. It was rare when Elsa dropped her 'Ice Queen' façade.

"Couldn't sleep." Elsa's glassy eyes held concern as she looked at her sister.

"Don't let Johanna get to you" Elsa let her head fall on the redheads shoulder. "The careers wouldn't be mad at your score. You didn't out do them or anything." Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde and leaned her back on the couch.

"I know...it's just...I don't know it's silly" Anna's glad that her sister had just woken up, not in the mind to pry the redhead for information.

"Your silly" Elsa mumbled while snuggling into the embrace. Anna knew just the way to get out of this situation.

"Do you want the go back to sleep?" Anna asked the blonde like a mother would ask their child.

"Mhmm" Elsa mumbled into Anna's neck.

"On the couch?" Elsa shook her head.

"Uh uh"

"Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Mhmm"

"Can you walk?"

"Mhmm"

"Do you want to walk?" Anna grinned as her sister shook her head.

"Carry" Elsa looped her arms around Anna's neck and tugged. Anna smiled at her sister before lifting her up bridal style and walking out of the show room. Not before popping a carmel chocolate in her mouth.

Anna made her way through the hallway and smiled at the Avox by Elsa's door. The Avox kindly opened the door and closed it once they made it inside Elsa's room.

She set Elsa down on the bed before sitting on the end staring at her passed out sister. She ran a hand through her hair.

'What am I going to do'.

...

"Okay Feisty Pants your done." I looked in the mirror and gasped at my reflection. I honestly don't even think it's mine. My hair was in a simple bun that kept my hair neatly up. I was given pants that hugged my legs with a nice stark black. I had a dark military green button up with a lighter shade vest. Over it I had a navy jacket with shoulder medallions **(Han's coordination suit jacket kinda, please check the link at the waaaay top:).** It all fits perfect. It made my figure show but it didn't choke me. The collar was neatly folded and simple black boots that could be mirror at how polished they were.

"Kristoff...I..I don't know what to say...it's perfect"

"Not yet" He grinned before motionining to raise my chin. When I did he tied a long black rope into a shoe lace knot before stepping back to admire.

"There. Now its perfect." He had a kind smile on his face. "I remember making Elsa's dress...a summer look would do great on you..." His smile faltered slightly. "This really does suck...Elsa must be devastated." I dipped my head.

Noticing the change in mood the dirty blonde changed the subject. "You must've been hungry" he motioned to the forgotten plates from many sandwiches. I felt my ears heat up but I grinned at him.

"Don't tell Elsa. She won't let you hear the end of it." I made my best Elsa face "Are you trying to make her puke all over Caesar?!" We both laughed wickedly at my sister's expense.

"Or..." Kristoff caught his breath "She'd go: 'You dare defy the Queen of Ice and Snow?!" Kristoff impersonated in a regal voice and pose. We lasted half a second.

"Ehem" Me and Kristoff froze.

"H-Hey Elsa...didn't see you there..."

Katniss:

The line was long to say the least. I can't help but think that Prim could have been standing in this very line. No, luckily for me soeone else gets to carry that burden, not me (for once).

"Thomas Train, District Six" My eyes drifted to the screen as the small boy made his way to Caesar. He's too shy, the crowd is literally eating him up. I was greatful when the buzzer sounded, I couldn't watch a little boy be manipulated on a national show. Or was it because who's next-no of course not.

"Anna Eren, District Seven." Almost immediately the crowd was roaring with new vigor. "Anna! Great to see you!" Caesar hugged Anna lightly before guiding her to the lofty chair.

"It's nice to see you too Caesar, on other circumstances I would shake your hand but I just had chocolate" laughter rumbled through the crowd "Oh shhh don't tell my sister" the crowd was wrapped around her finger and she's only said two things.

"Aww yes of course though I'm sure she's watching this" the mock horror almost had me laughing. "But since we danced to this topic why don't we stay on it."

"Well I'm bad at dancing and staying still so I'm not going to make any promises."

"Well I'll keep that in mind. Anyways just three years ago your sister was in the hunger games"

"Oh Caesar don't trust me with math" the crowd laughed again.

"All jokes aside Anna, how does it feel going into the same games as your sister" The whole capital laid in silence. Anna seemed to be contemplating to lie or not.

"It's...terrifying to say the least. I love my sister with all my heart but I'm in this with Jack, if you think about it we're all that's left and if your family was as fragile as ours right now you'd understand that no matter who wins, The Eren family is most likely over" The crowd gasped. I felt my stomach drop for a second. If this were Prim and I in the games with my mom as a Victor I'd be the same way.

"What do you mean?"

"Only one winner Caesar. It's a chance that neither of us will make it. But if we do, we'll have to face off, and that's not gonna be the greatest family bond if your murdering people."

"Anna may I ask a question" It was obvious Caesar wanted out of this topic. The crowd was murmuring about two victors and to take a tribute out. This wasn't good. At all.

"Sure." Anna seemed pleased with herself and I could feel my lips twitch. This girl is really something.

"Is there someone who's waiting for you back at your district?" Anna choked and I think my heart fell off its stem. Wait, why? What?

"What?" My eyes snapped to the screen and Anna's ears were slightly pink and she was scratching the back of her neck.

"You know a girlfriend?" Caesar had a weird smile. "Or a crush" he wiggled his green eyebrows.

"Um well I don't um have a girlfriend but I'm I think I may be developing something on a person..." Anna trails off as her cheeks had a slight pink tint.

"Oooo give the details"

"Well um I recently met her and I've never met anyone like her. We've barely talked throughout my stay but if I make it out I'm hoping to get a friendship at most"

"Well Anna if we weren't out of time I'd interrogate you so this isn't an anonymous thing but sadly we are out of time. Everyone, Anna Eren!"

The crowd went berserk.

Anna:

I stepped foot onto backstage and felt all the crazy butterflies leave me. I nodded to Jack as he headed out. No doubt about to get investigated about his cousin's crush. I almost feel bad. Almost.

A hand suddenly grabbed mine and led me to a vacant hall way.


	4. Chapter 4: Arena

Anna:

Johanna dragged me down the corridor quickly before I could object. Did I do something wrong?

" Hey...Hey! Calm down" I yanked my arm back "What's the hurry?!" My forearm was raw from her clenched fist. Johanna spun around and pushed me into the wall behind me.

"What's the 'hurry'? Are you stupid?" She growled, clenching my collar to the point where her knuckles where pure white.

"Umm...no? Clueless but not stupid."

"Can you be serious for one moment!" She shoved me, frustrated. She took a step back and took a deep breath. I straightened my shirt and eyes her warily.

"What going on..." Johanna looked at me for a while before lightly taking my hand (a very pleasant surprise) and guided me to the elevator. When it binged she let go and motioned for me to get in.

Unfortunately or fortunately there were all ready some people getting ready to enter which seemed to cease my nervous glances towards Johanna. It pointed them to someone else. The District Twelveinans steppe onto the lift, oblivious to Johanna's glare. Katniss ended up right next to me. For some reasonmy skin grew cold as I started to get really nervous.

Katniss looks nice tonight, I'll admit. Her dress wasn't too flamboyant but it made her nice grey eyes shine like the moon. The tone felt her olive skin perfectly. I suddenly felt underdessed.

The elevator made a weird noise and started moving, slower than usual. Haymitch managed to spark a conversation with Johanna and John and Alice were whispering quietly to each other. That left me and the brunette to sit in silence.

"I like your dress" I blurted before I could stop myself. I glanced worridly towards her only to find her blushing slightly.

"Um thank you." She smiled shyly and tucked a strand behind her ear "You look beautiful too"

"You look beautifuller." My eyes widened "You don't look fuller. You're not fuller. Just more beautiful." Way to go idiot.

She laughed. I expected her to roll her eyes.

"You look cute when you ramble" Her eyes shot open as she went to apologize, but the elevator binged and she had no choice but to follow Haymitch. My eyes watched her leave. She had a nice figure...

The rough jolt of the elevator knocked me from my trance as we waited impatiently for it to reach the roof.

Katniss:

"Both of you should rest. Big...big day tomorrow" I looked away from the two blondes and went to my own room. 'You're going to need it'

I sat on my bed before grasping a paper out of my pocket. It was a simple family photo. I blankly stared at it. No matter how dysfunctional mine is...

I know one that won't even exsist next week.

Seven:

"Just remember" Elsa tucked the cover under her chin "No matter what, you are my sister and _nothing_ will make me think differently. Now get some rest" she started towards the door. A hand instinctively shot out and caught her wrist.

"Will you stay?"

"Always" Elsa climbed into the bed and let her arms encircle her little sister. This is gonna be the last time she hugs her sister. Deep down neither of them denied it. They had to accept it. The fact nagged into the back of the blondes head.

"I love you Elsa"

"Love you too Anna"

She's gonna die.

Neither of them commented on a sleepy Jack that shuffled in and snuggled into a spot.

Enjoying it was the last thing they could do.

...

Anna:

My eyes dreadfully fluttered open. I was hoping to be back in my district, waking up to Blight's eggs he'd always make when Elsa was gone. Too bad though.

Elsa had an iron grip on me. Jack was snuggled into a blanket next to me. His old fluffy stuffed animal clutched in his fingers. Maybe if I hold my breath our escort won't hear us. He'll carry on and forget.

My luck was short lived. The knob started turning and I shut my eyes. Maybe I'll turn invisible. No preppy voice woke us up. Just silence. I let my eyes slightly open to see Johanna and Haymitch staring at us. They were whispering about something very important. The way Johanna scrunched her eyebrows gave it away. I strained my ears, trying to get glimpses of the conversation.

"See that...will die...do...worth...try" I searched my brain trying to put it in a sentence that made actual sense.

The floor creaked slightly. My heart dropped. Their going to wake us up.

"Guys" Johanna shook us "It's time to wake up" Elsa tightened her grip and shook her head while burying it in my shoulder. "C'mon it..it's time" that woke Elsa up for sure. In minutes I was stumbling to my room and struggling to slip on my training outfit. I left my hair in my two braids. I shuffled to the dining room and let myself scoop whatever was on the table onto a small plate. Eggs tasted more bland than any other game day. Bacon was too red. Orange juice to sour. I somehow managed to clear a plate. Jack didn't bother doing his hair.

He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at this table. I had to agree. That was until the clock chimed and Elsa panicked. She looked like she was going to pass out. Her shaky blue eyes met my green ones. Two peacekeepers came into the room and led us out more forcibly than I imagined. By the time both of us were strapped in a hoverjet and in the air I was seeing blurs.

Elsa was shaking more than me. She almost fully freaked when I was taken to get dressed. It took Kristoff and a green lady to calm her down. Or at least so she wasn't trying to hit anyone.

"I never thought I'd see the day..." Kristoff had tears in his eyes. I was given jeans, a tank top, a white thin t-shirt, and a nice green perfectly fitted hoodie.

"...Well I should leave you to your sister" Kristoff whipped his tears and all but sprinted out. I kinda wish he stayed. Elsa came in and hugged me.

"Here" she handed me the last piece, "I um got you something" she whispered after I was dressed. She pulled out a gold circle locket.

 _Eren_ was engraved into it. "Open it whenever you're doubting yourself-" I don't know if she meant to say more or not because the intercom cut her off.

"All tributes please report to the tubes." It started counting down from ten.

"I love you Anna" Elsa smiled through tears "I'll be here for when you come back" I smiled weakly before stepping into the tube. It slid shut and I was slowly lifted up.

"Love you too" The bright light blinded me.

...

Katniss:

"Umm what is that?" Cashmere asked as the arena came into view. It was a coverless field that at least a mile away was the woods as shelter.

"Their by an abandoned town" Haymitch answered taking a swig of his glass. "And it doesn't seem like many of them will reach it."

Anna:

The smell of pine was thick. Just by that I knew it rained a lot. I glanced at the other tributes. Many of us had various dark colored jeans and a color of hoodie. Jack was to my right. He had brown jeans and a blue hoodie. Our eyes met for a split second.

We nodded at each other, then got in position. We were going to go to the cornucopia. Careers or not.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May the 74th Annual Hunger Games Begin"

Katniss:

No. They were going to the copia. Alice and John were covered, but the cousins were positioned stubbornly towards their death. Elsa was breathing quickly by every number that appears and disappear above the horn of the cornucopia.

Anna:

10...

You got this

9...

Remember what you're here for

8...

Get a sword and a bag

7...

On second thought, grab anything

6...

Maybe we should hide instead

5...

Why is Hans smirking at me

4...

Don't panick

3...

Just last year I was watching these games, now I'm in themb, weird feeling to be honest...focus!

2...

Why can't I move?

1...

Fuck.

My legs started sprinting without any thought. I blocked out everything around me and zeroed on a bag. Merida managed to grab a bow and started knocking tributes down. That was a no zone.

I grasped a bag when something ignited on my leg. My eyes snapped to my bleeding appendage, knife embedded into it. When did that happen?

"Anna come on!" Jack yanked on my arm and I started limping after him. Arrows wized passed us when suddenly a heavy weight knocked me onto the floor. Jack suddenly dived behind a box for cover. I struggled to throw the person of my back. Finally, with closed eyes, I thrusted my hips back, ramming into the kid, then I threw my elbow back and a crunch made me cringe, the tributes agonizing cry and I was back on my feet and followed Jack to the woods.

It was a long run, we were the first targets, an arrow passed by my head and sliced my cheek. I cried out and stumbled, putting too much weight in my bad leg. I hit the ground hard. Jack wasn't going to give up easily though, he grabbed my hoodie roughly, but an arrow slammed into his shoulder, clashing him into the floor. I barely had time to react before a big brute was on top of him, ready to slit his throat-

Katniss:

1...

My eyes wouldn't leave the running redhead, I don't think anyone could. She was one of the first to reach the Cornucopia. My breath hitched as Ursula threw a knife straight at Anna, it missed, her head was moving to fast. Ursula noticed and went for a immobilizing target. The sliver dagger soared before piercing clean into Anna's leg.

She started at her own leg frozen. Jack came running up and shook her from her trance before tugging her along. They made it about three yards away before a boy from District Eleven tackled her. Elsa covered her eyes but it didn't matter. Anna kicked her hips back and broke his nose with her elbow. I let a sigh of relief out as both of them made their way back on track.

That was until they were one of the main targets. Merida was told to knock them down. Her arrows glided perfectly. One cutting Anna causing her body to callapse and one ripped into Jacks shoulder.

Hercules, the boy from Eleven, was on top of Jack. His sword aimed to kill, Elsa choked, but suddenly Anna grasped him roughly and spun him around.

If I remember right, Anna didn't show any combat skills, and she doesn't have a weapon. She walked into the wrong fight. The whole room was tense when suddenly,

Bang!

Anna's right hooked Hercules far from his spot. He was out cold. Elsa smirked slightly and I couldn't help it, a gasp of surprise escaped me when starring at the screen.

Anna grabbed a in shock Jack and they both managed to get to cover on the woods.

I felt someone get up. Johanna was going to try and get a sponcer, or at least she better be, the careers were coming soon. And their gonna be prepared...

Wait! What am I thinking? I need to focus on my own tributes.

'I hope she dies'

I had no idea how much I would regret thinking that...

 **A/n: Here's another chapter! Spring break is coming so that means more chapters! Yaaaay!**

 **Thank you all for the review's. They make my day to be honest. I was having a really bad day and I checked my email and I felt a thousand times better. So if you WANT to review go ahead, I'm not gonna force you to :) see you guys soon!**

 **Almost forgot! Questions about the future of this story are welcome ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Day One

**A/n: I AM SO SORRY. Freaking classes. But anyway, suggestions and questions are welcome :)**

Anna:

"Just hold still" I gripped the arrow lodged in Jack's shoulder tightly. "Okay on three. One...Two-" I yanked abruptly and the arrow squelched out of his rapidly bleeding arm. Luckily he grabbed a first aid from the Cornucopia. I quickly alcoholized the hole and wrapped it up thickly, rock in the middle of the bandages, to keep the blood from being free.

"Really?!" he gasped out, clenching the root of a tree to keep from shouting.

"Shut up. You did the same to me." I rolled my eyes at the blonde before grabbing the backpack I managed to pick up during the bloodbath. I unzipped and searched through the bag. There was a canteen half filled, jerky, dry fruit, and a sword with a skinny long blade. I strapped it to my belt before moving on.

Jack scrubbed the blood traces from the tree trunk before struggling to his feet. "You're leg okay?" I frowned. I almost forgot about that. Almost.

I lifted up my pant leg, the knife was long gone, holstered to his hip. "Eh it's not worth it." We only had a small amount of bandages left, and if we waste it we won't last long. Jack looked like he was going to argue when a loud sound rang through the air.

We both ducked instantly, feeling embarrassed afterwards.

"Heh I forgot about the cannon..." I shrugged awkwardly not thinking about the parents that probably sobbed at this moment. "We should get going, there has to be something out here, the patterns of the trees scream it." With that we started forward into the foliage.

It wasn't until the sun started moving that we started to notice the leaves and branches getting denser than when we first started. I wiped the sweat of my forehead and leaned back on a trunk.

"I think we should rest" Jack whispered and fell onto the floor with a thud, exhausted from nonstop miles. His hair was damp and stuck to his forehead, his hoddie was soaking through.

We may be sweating like snowmen in a sauna but it'd be a death wish to take of the extra shirt. It was getting colder by the minute.

"Okay but how? We can't sleep on the floor, we might as well just sleep wi-" The Capital anthem interrupted me before I could finish. Jack looked up from his spot on the floor and I moved away from the tree since the leaves blocked my view. Somehow the sky had darkened a lot, and I was just seeing the sky for the second time.

'The Fallen' was projected onto the sky, revealing Tinkerbell from District Three, Celcol from Four, Robin from Five, Mary from Five, Thomas from Six and the girl (whose name I don't know) from Six, and a boy named Charming from Ten.

The projection flickered out leaving the forest in silence.

"That leaves um...Fourteen left." Jack whispered, breaking the silence. I looked at him and his natural gleam of happiness and hope was gone. He fiddled with some pebbles on the cold ground.

"Okay, lets find somewhere to rest..." I looked around and stared moving a angling the thick branches to make a small cave. Once it was done and we went in, it felt pretty cool, we were able to see everything while no one could see us. It felt like when we were little kid's and we would spy on Elsa when she went to craftsman classes.

"This is cool." Jack whispered, I nodded in agreement as my eyes started falling shut. I was starting to doze when a scream interrupted the silence. My eyes snapped open as the cannon sounded not far after. A picture of the District Eight boy appeared in the dark sky.

"Fifteen" I whispered to the blonde.

"Fifteen." He confirmed.

I didn't sleep well that 'night'.

...

My eyes slowly blinked open as a rustle happened near us. I shot up like a bullet and grasped the sword. I wasn't any good at sword fighting but hey, gotta learn sometime.

I watched the bush steadily as my heart pounded rapidly. It boomed loudly in my skull. My grip on the sword was tight enough that my knuckles turned white and sweat was forming in my palm.

Someone flew from the bush panting and crying. I was barely able to contain the lash my arm was about to make, sword digging into the ground.

"Who-Who's there? I-I'm warning you..." I knew that voice from anywhere. I kicked Jack awake (dodging his right hook) and crawled out of our hiding place.

"Hiccup?" His head snapped to me, green eyes wild. His hair was ragged and he looked way younger than an eighteen year old. "What are you doing here?"

"And aren't you with the careers!" Jack growled, knife in hand.

"What? Anna? Jack? No. I mean I was but not anymore." He spoke fast, looking behind him, as if someone was going to attack from behind.

"What?" I whispered, anticipating something.

"They-...They killed Tinkerbell. Knocked me out, I barely managed to sneak away while they were asleep. But I think I woke up Pitch." Fear etched his voice "Please, if you help me I can help you."

"Help us? With what?" Jack's eyes softened slightly before hardening. "You chose those scumbags. You can stay with them." I smacked him.

"Hiccup where was Pi-" Heavy footsteps were coming towards us. Jack scrambled into the small coven and pulled on my shoulder. I grabbed Hiccup and dragged him with me. Jack ended up in the far corner and me in the middle with Hiccup on top of me.

It was probably better. His hoodie was black with brown designs on the arms. He was better camouflaged for the coven then I was.

"Don't speak." Jack whispered, gripping his fist towards his chest. His knife laid scattered on the ground. Right in the middle of the careers.

"Well well well. Would you look at this. And you said he went that way." Hans voice was noticeable instantly. I clenched my eyes shut and held my breath, fingers absentmindly gripping Hiccups hood.

"Well Pants, where is he now?" Ursula's voice made me growl silently.

"I don't know am I psychic?" Hans rolled his eyes as he looked around. I felt eyes on me and I hesitantly opened my greenish teal eyes. Blue met mixed as the accented archer found me. I choked silently on my breath as her mouth opened. But she paused.

"I think they went over there" She pointed away from us. "I saw a flash of red hair. He must be with the girl." Hans smirked and clapped Merida on the shoulder.

"Good work. Nice to know I have some real careers with me. Let's go." Hans led the group away, Merida nodded at me subtly before following. When they were gone I let out a sigh or relief.

"That was close." Jack nodded before crawling out. Hiccup and I followed. "I can't believe they took my knife" He frowned and stared at the blank ground.

"Yeah. I can't believe Merida saved our ass. I thought she was gonna sell us out."

"I wonder if John or Alice escaped. I hope they did." Hiccup whispered to himself, Jack turned and pointed a finger at him.

"Listen. You're only here because you're useful. Don't think this is a charity ride." With that Jack stalked off motioning for us to follow. I looked at Hiccup apologetically.

"Sorry."

...

Katniss:

The lounge was surprisingly silent as we all watched our screens. My eyes kept drifting to a sleeping redhead a little ways away. John and Alice had managed to sneak away in the night, and are safely hoisted in a tree.

"You keep staring and I'm going to pass it on that you have a crush." A smug voice whispered from behind me. I jumped slightly and spun around, coming face to face with Finnick Odair.

"What are you talking about?" The golden victor merely grinned and pointed to the redheads screen.

"You are so checking her out." My eyes bulged and my cheeks got surprisingly warm.

"What?"

"Oh stop it. I know that look from anywhere." He sat next to me. "I haven't even mentioned how you got all mopey dopey after the interview. I'm not surprised though Everdeen."

I raised an eyebrow at him as I tried to keep a straight face.

"You always struck me as a rebel."


	6. Chapter 6: Day Two

It was a while before I realized how lost we were. The forest had gotten thicker and the soil moister.

"I think we were supposed to turn over there." Hiccup spoke from the back as he marked a tree.

"No. That way." Jack pointed in the opposite direction.

"But we've been going that way." Hiccup pointed out.

"Right, and we've been getting somewhere."

"Lost is where we're getting."

"Why don't you shut your trap Bolthead. I think I know what I'm doing," Jack took a step dangerously intimidating towards Hiccup "So don't try to tell me-" A growl shut Jack up. My head snapped to to the side where it was coming from. Jack slowly took a step back, Hiccup gulped.

"What was that?" I whispered, grasping my sword, making the metal shake.

"I think it was-" Jack started but was cut off by Hiccup.

"Shhh."

"Wha-" Jack's voice raised slightly.

"Shhh!" Hiccup clamped a hand over Jack's mouth, which he violently shoved off. Before a fist fight could happen more growls emitted from behind us. I slowly turned around, the darkness of the patch of leaves was illuminated by a set of bright unnatural blue eyes that held a dangerous glint. A larger amount of growls started, making more eyes slowly appear.

"Wolves." Hiccup whispered.

My foot edged backwards, trying to get away from the mutts I made a fatal mistake.

A deafening _'SNAP!'_ of a twig echoed through the small clearing.

One of the wolves lunged out of its hiding place and barely missed Hiccup, connecting with a tree. We didn't need an invitation, we started running as fast as possible away from the mutations.

My brain went wild trying to think of a way out of this, away from the snarling black and white 'dogs' chasing behind us, that I didn't even notice the long stick in my way. My foot slid over the smooth surface, knocking me off balance.

My hands shot out trying to stop the ground racing towards me. My hands scraped and my body crashed and slammed into the cold, dark brown ground. Bright sparks of pain shot through my shoulder and arm.

My whole body grew cold with fear in less than a second. Hiccup and Jack stumbled on me, Hiccup grabbed my arm, yanking me to my feet as Jack grasped the long stick with a curved end.

He spun around, swinging at the beasts. Wielding the obstacle like a staff. The makeshift weapon almost reassembled a Sheparding tool. The wolves barked loudly, I'm positive the whole arena could hear the chaos. One leaped at Jack, effectively latching onto his stick, pulling him to the side. Another saw this and jumped at Jack's ribs, slicing thinly into his blue hoodie.

Hiccup pulled me away as Jack swung his leg, connecting with the hanging wolf's head before spinning around and using one side of the wood to slam into the other wolf. Jack turned and chased after us, trying to escape as much as possible with the distraction.

I searched my pockets as my feet slapped the floor wildly, my foot seared like fire. Fire! That's it. I grasped the matches and scrambled to open the sealed package. Finally I managed to grasp one of the flimsy pieces of flammable material.

I stopped and frantically ran the stick over the side, lighting it. I spun around, Jack stumbling behind me, and tossed the piece onto the twig filled ground. Setting it on fire. The wolves slid and stopped abruptly. Jack waved the staff and suddenly one of the wolves noticed the curved end.

It's head dipped and its eyes became enthralled. It watched the staff calmly and soon the others joined in. Jack noticed this and tried something.

"Uh go! Yeah um go uh, go attack someone else...your master commands it!" The wolves whimpered and scurried off, scouting out their next victim. We slowly jogged a safe distance from the fire, Hiccup helping me walk, and Jack clenching his new toy tightly.

...

Elsa:

My nails are getting shorter by the second and my finger pads are wrinkling from my spit. I waited anxiously outside in a lobby of Snow's office. I should be watching Anna, not sitting here doing absolutely nothing.

"Miss Eren, he's ready for you." My eyes snapped toward his dark skinned assistant. She always had this glint in her eye. I clenched my gloves shaking hands and made my way to the gigantic oak doors. Refined perfectly. His signature two guards stood at each side, opening the door.

The white haired man sat at his desk, glass of wine in his hand.

"Ah Miss Eren. The games are fantastic aren't they?" His smirk was diabolical.

"How's the flu? Didn't know coughing up blood is a symptom." Anger flashed on his face but he merely brushed it off.

"Now you see I have a problem Miss Eren. Particularly with your sister." My stomach dropped and be motioned to the chair. I slowly took a seat and waited for him to continue. "I told you that if you didn't do as I asked, others would pay. And to be terribly honest, I did make people pay for it." He rolled the wine glass between his fingers. "Your parents...and I had plans for a little redhead of ours." My fingers gripped the chair arms tightly. "Why give away a sacrifice for the old rebellion for nothing?" My head snapped up.

"Miss Eren, There was only one name in that bowl."

...

Katniss:

Finnick Odair is the most stubborn piece of shit on the planet.

"You know, you don't have to be so cold to me, you are in fact, the Girl on Fire." I set my jaw and strared at the screen "Well I guess you burned me" the lounge door swung open, interrupting Finnick.

Elsa came storming in, a stony look on her face. Johanna shifted so she could sit next to her. It was obvious something was up. I know she was called to Snow's office, so I wouldn't guess anything good would come out of it.

Her eyes and cheek's were slightly red and her shoulders were rigid. She didn't talk to anyone, all she did was stare at the screen. Like she was waiting for something. My tributes slipped off the screen and switched onto the redheads alliance.

They were arguing in a small clearing. It looked like they were lost. Goosebumps rose on my skin, something was going to happen.

My heart stopped when the mutts appeared. Anna was the closest. That's when the twig snapped and the wolves attacked. They ran instantly and I gasped as Anna fell right on her shoulder. The wolves were gaining on them as the two boys dragged her to the feet. They ran, Jack sticking behind and using the stick Anna tripped on to hold the mutts back.

Once he was satisfied he caught up with the other two and that's when my- I mean Elsa's redhead pulled out the matches. I cringed as she made a spark into an inferno. Snow hates symbolism if you didn't know. My stomach grew cold as Jack tricked the mutts with his Shepard stick. Snow's going be mad. I noticed Elsa's smug grin.

She knew too.

...

Anna:

We managed to find the exit out of the forest. After walking on an empty trail we finally reached the abandoned town.

We had to duck as we crept through.

We went to the safest looking building and started camp. I set my sword down and started to create a den out of ruble to sleep in. After making one that would fit us all I relaxed as Jack took first watch.

I stared out the windowless opening at the setting sun. Jack suddenly grabbed his staff. He heard something. I strained my ears and caught on to something. Someone was shouting from the ground. The cannon went off...once...twice. I grabbed my sword subconsciously and waited.

Nothing happened. The anthem started playing as the Capital's seal came onto the sky, revealing the fallen.

Sebastian from Four, Belle and Hercules from Nine, Cinderella from Ten.

Eleven people left.

I'm surprised I could fall asleep.

...

Loud rumbling erupted, knocking me from my sleep. I shot up as the floor began to shake. Hiccup helped both of us from the cold concrete. The floor shook more violently making pieces of the left over roof break and fall.

We stumbled to to the stairs and down, dodging the falling roof. We ran onto the road only to be met with something scarier than the falling roof.

Drago from Eleven stood clutching a very scary looking mace.

He charged forward not bothered by the rumbling ground. I stumbled out of his way and frantically swung my sword. He was a very big teen for agriculture.

I brushed his ribcage but he shrugged it off and swung at Hiccup, knocking him down. He then turned and his mace connected with my shoulder, throwing me down too. Jack kept his distance and his staff poised to defend.

Drago's focus wasn't on us though. It was on Hiccup. The green eyed teen hadn't gotten to his feet yet, and it was a big mistake.

While Hiccup crouched one knee under his chest on the still shaking ground, trying to push himself up, leaving his other leg out and vulnerable.

Drago saw this and swung the sharp angle of his mace downwards, slicing right through Hiccup's foot. I felt a bile foaming in my stomach at the sight of the dismantled foot fly lifelessly away from Hiccups leg.

Hiccup let out a blood curdling scream and collapsed down on the floor. It was just what Drago wanted, because he rose his mace up, ready to indent Hiccup's back.

He didn't though. Because Jack reached him first.

Jack swung his staff and it slammed into Drago's jaw, making him stumble. The white haired teen then spun and kicked Drago in the stomach, knocking him fully off balance. Drago recovered quickly, but he wasn't able to do anything.

I didn't even feel myself as my body flung upward and moved fluidly, impaling Drago through the back, half of my blade showing from the other side of his body.

His arm fell, mace hitting the shivering ground. My knees felt like they would buckle as the tribute hit the floor. Sliding cleanly off my sword.

My world started spinning. Did...Did I just kill somebody...

Jack picked Hiccup bridal style, staff slipped in the back of his hoodie. He shoulder checked me out of my trance as the floor shook more violently. His shouting was distant as my number legs followed him after being told twice.

We made it to the outskirts of the town, the dark sky illuminating nothing. Except a sewer hole. Jack moved towards it but stopped once we reached it, setting Hiccup down.

"Bandages Anna!" He all but shouted towards me and I threw him a roll of bandages, our last, from my pocket. Before he could apply it to the brunette, Hiccup pushed it away while shaking his head.

"Don't I'm-f-fine." Blood dribbled from his lips but he pointed to his hidden wrist. There was a hole, a stab wound in it. I gaped, did he do that?

I didn't understand him, and neither did Jack but Hiccup, for some reason, kept his hand hidden but still pounded his index on his wrist frantically.

"Tell...Tell my dad...I'm with-wi-" he coughed abruptly and bumped his hand into Jack's "M-mom" His head fell limp to the floor.

The cannon sounded.

Jack's face was blank as he stared at Hiccup. He slowly stood up, gently moving Hiccup, and placed the bandages in my hand. There was something else in his palm, it was Hiccup's necklace.

He placed it in his pocket silently and moved towards the sewer hole. He gripped it and finally, let all his anger out, launching the hundred pound plate across the path, the metal banging making me cringe. I could feel my eyes burn but I ignored it.

I moved to go into the sewer when the seal appeared once again. Hiccup flashed, and Drago did, but a face also flashed that I didn't expect and made my heart drop.

John Smith was dead.

 **A/n: Stuff is about to pick up. Any questions are welcome :)**

 **R &R If you wanna suggest anything also!**

 **(There is 8 tributes left, including the cousins.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Finale & Bandages

Anna:

The sewer was scary.

It was dark, humid, and it echoed. I had no idea how long we had been walking through the trench like tunnels, filled with murky water, but my legs ached slightly. My feet slushed through the nasty water, ceiling rumbling, making crumbs and dust fall.

I'm positive the other tributes caught on and entered the tunnels too because sometimes I would hear other footsteps and voices.

Jack still hasn't talked since Hiccup and finally I gave up.

"Okay come on. Let's take a break, we can't exhaust too much." Jack nodded and sat on a dry ledge and I copied him. I handed him some rations before relaxing against the cool stone, ignoring the slight trembles.

That's when I heard it. A slight whistling and a 'clink'.

I glanced to my side and there it was, a silver parachute. I grasped it after a moment and untangled it. A slimple flashlight was all it was. A small note attached:

 _You're going to need it. -J_

I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"I wonder what she means." I said while handing Jack the note. My ears pricked as I heard faint whistles. Seems like it's not only us.

"The big finale." Jack whispering making my eyes widen.

"We have to go." I scrambled up, packing everything and holding my sword. My hoodie was in shreds, tied around my bleeding leg and shoulder from the recent fight.

Jack followed me slowly and we started back on our trail, I could feel my anxiety burn holes in my chest. I used the flashlight to guide us, it didn't take long to catch on to the mutt noices, almost like they were breath howling or something.

I didn't dare flick off the flashlight. "Wauggghhh" was all that echoed through the tunnels, and I wondered if escaping the quakes were worth it. Suddenly screams erupted from tunnels away, followed by creature shouts and barks. We both spun around, which was a stupid idea, the millisecond the light flicked it attacked. Once I focused the light a white, eye and noseless face appeared in front of us, with long fangs chomping at us.

We both screamed and sprinted away, not bothering to attack.

It was a thousand times scarier than wolves.

Screams and the mutts were all that echoed through the tunnels. Some leaped out at us from the side and finally one caught me. Jack smacked the slimy white monster off me but was ripped back himself. I stabbed the creature in the chest before turning to his attacker. I slashed its neck and grabbed Jack, running.

One appeared in front of me a screeched making me jump and shout. It tackled me into the water. Jack had to save himself from another. It pushed wildly at me as I was back first in the water. I slammed it's head into a concrete wall before stabbing it. Jack ripped off his creatures head and we started running at a more frantic pace.

I'm sure the Capitol citizens are loving this. Us being thrown like ragdolls into diseased water and being beaten to death.

I finally spotted a light in the distance. It was a sewer plate.

I felt relief and ran towards it, not caring about the mutts. In my fear the plate came of easily. I moved to hop up when Jack screamed. I spun around only to see him tackled to the floor. His head connected to the wall with a sickening crack.

The canon sounded.

I felt everything freeze as Jack's body fell limp to the floor. A silver familiar knife embedded in his arm. Ursula's knife.

 _"Jack why is Elsa leaving?" A small redhead looked at the blonde boy._

 _"She's going to craftsman school Anna, to learn how make tables" His voice held slight disdain for the job._

 _"Can I go with?"_

 _"No, you're going to learn how to cut wood me, like a lumberjack!" He ruffled the red hair making her giggle and laugh. "Now c'mon I'll teach you the basics."_

I slowly fell out of my trance, and looked down at my hand, at my bloody sword. Three mutts were guttered on the floor...but that wasn't it. Ursula's body was on the ground too, blood everywhere, limbs gone, face torn. It wasn't from the mutts either, it was from _me._

Cannons boomed rapidly. Seems like the mutts cleared out some others.

The Capital anthem started playing and a hologram on the wall appeared. Ursula, Tiana from Eleven, and...Alice from Twelve was still alive?

I swallowed thickly. A presence was near me. I slowly turned and saw something that made my knuckles tighten, Pitch and Merida stood a couple feet away. Weapons poised to kill.

I raised my sword and cleared my throat.

"I told her she looked good in purple, but she looks so much better in red." Pitch slowly looked behind me, at his fellow career. His teeth clenched and he raised his spiky edged sword.

"You're gonna regret that" I fixed my stance and grinned at him.

"Not yet for sure." He attacked abruptly, swinging every which way. His sword sparked as it crashed into mine. I threw him back and swung my sword between my hand. "Is that your best?" He straightened and charged, kicking my bad leg and slamming the hilt of his sword into my arm. I retracted and lept out of his downward slash.

I could feel something trickle down my leg, he reopened my rip in my calf. I stood surprised for a moment, which gave him a chance. The flat side of his sword slammed into the side of my head. I stumbled backwards violently, while he kicked my stomach hard, and I crashed backwards into the murky water, making the water splash everywhere.

Also making my sword clatter and sink to the bottom of the sewer water.

I squinted at the raven haired boy and he ran his hand over the tortuous blade.

"I would tell you this would be an easy death but I want to watch you squirm in pain." He spat at my face before lifting his sword, spiky egde facing me. He was going to carve me, not stab me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the excruciating pain, but none came. The air whipped my face as I slowly blinked up at Pitch.

A clean silver arrow protruded from his chest. I gasped as he dropped his sword and fell to the side, a heap in the water.

I looked over at Merida, who had another arrow knocked. She was waiting for me to get up. I struggled to my feet, fishing out my sword and stared into her blue eyes.

"I have three brothers at home, and I rather not have them see that." She was trying to explain herself but I saw through her. Was...there a soft career? The thought brought a small smile to my face before disappearing as I raised my sword. This was still a death match.

Pitch's face appeared on the wall with a cannon. It was a mere distraction that I used against her. I charged and dodged her arrow, swinging at her stomach. She lurched backwards unexpectedly and used her bow to connect with my stomach as I flew past her. Landing in the sewer juices. She backed up as I lifted myself from the cold water.

My breath was starting to show and I shivered, I have to stay out of the water. I charged at Merida, swinging my sword to knock arrows off course.

But as always, I mess things up. My foot slipped from a hole under all the water at our feet and missed an arrow. As my body flew backwards, feet flying towards the roof of the concrete sewer, the arrow that was aimed at my forehead, pierced right through my eye.

My scream echoed through the sewer, bouncing loudly. I dropped my sword as my shoulders fell, both my hand clutching my eye, arrow peeking from between my fingers.

Merida's eyes were wide as she stood over me, regret clouding her eye.

"I wasn't aiming for your eye!" Her voice quivered with fear. I couldn't stop my silent screams, blood was all I could see, pain was everywhere. I didn't catch the sound behind her, until a white handed claw wrapped around her waist.

Her scream was abrupt as one of the remaining creatures picked her up and slammed her into a wall, other claw ripping at her stomach and chest. I gaped as the mutt shreded her. I grasped my sword, and with the last of the strength, I impaled the mutt from my knees, it was too distracted to see me. The mutt fell limp, a gagging Merida fell onto the ledge.

Her blue eyes met mine in confused surprise.

"You...we're..." She looked so confused it hurt.

"We're even...no um, no hard feelings" I gasped out as pain exploded in my eye. Her eyes filled with relief before get body convulsed violently, then stilling, her cannon followed.

Merida's face appeared on the wall.

I slowly stood, grasping the ladder bars that I had almost climbed before Jack...died. I climbed up even slower, pain erupting in my leg.

I slid up the sewer hole, and breathed the nice cold air, my breath puffing freely. I collapsed onto the snow (I have no idea how it got there). I was in a clearing, trees with no leaves were surrounding the proximity in a clean, very large, oval. There was a frozen pond at the end of it all.

My blood painted the clean snow as I laid open in it, my legs were growing numb. I let my eye fall shut as I gripped the arrow in the other, I don't know how, but with a strangled scream I yanked it out. I let my hand fall to the side as I relaxed against the cool fluff.

My breath heaved slightly that I barely heard the small voice to my bad side.

"Did Pitch do that to you?" Her voice gasped. It was Alice.

I turned my head to her.

"No...Merida." I stared at her. She slowly inched toward me, kicking my sword away from me (or at least she made it look like she tripped on it) and crouched next to me. She turned me over and looked at me. She pulled off her bag and revealed bandages and lifted my leg. I shook my head at her.

"You're doing it wrong. You're supposed to kill me, not heal me." She watched my face before turning back to my leg, pulling my pant leg up and starting to unravel the bandages.

"I had a sister. And a mom, a dad, but I only got my sister till I was eleven" She was different than the Alice before the games, her surface was sharp instead of smooth. "She died of the Black Coal Plague." She finished my leg and rolled the pant down. "I don't want your sister to go through the same."

I was surprised but before I could reply a snide voice called from in front of us, yards away.

"Aww that's a sad story, I'll make sure to remind myself while I'm announced Victor of this shitfaced game." The auburn haired career called, "Gotta practice the fake tears." I stumbled to my feet, pulling Alice up and pushing her behind me.

"Oh you're still alive? Damn." I managed between gasps.

"Now Anna, in you're situation I'd be begging"

"Because you're pathetic." He clenched his jaw and raised his sword.

"I'll show you pathetic." He marched towards me and I felt my sword be put in my hand. I marched back at him and our swords met in the middle. The metal clashed and created sparks in the dark of the night. The 'moon' shined down on us and I spun and slashed at Hans with a new vigor. I had someone to protect.

Our swords bounced off each other and I turned and tried at his other side, he moved back and thrusted forward making me stumble. I caught his sword with mine and deflected it. I swung harsh and locked our swords. I balanced all my weight on my sword, which wasn't good on his defending side.

He launched his weight into my arm making my arm drop for a split second, which made him charge, I charged to. Our swords jousted for a split second and I flew into the snow behind him. I realized my mistake when I turned around.

Hans was in clear view of Alice. In one swing he slashed her down, making a scream tear through my throat.

I leaped forward and slashed wildly, but Hans easily dodged it, punching me in the stomach on my way down. I crashed next to Alice, making snow fly. I stared at her, not believing it, I tried to keep the wound closed but it was too late.

Her cannon sounded.

I let out an augished cry as her picture appeared in the sky. Anger covered my guilt and sadness. I spun up towards Hans who just smirked.

He tossed his sword into the snow and motioned at me.

"Let's finish this the real way." I clenched my jaw but nonetheless threw my sword down too.

I raised my fists with him and we circled each other. It didn't take long for his impatience to show as he all but ran at me. I swung and managed to get a first blow to his jaw. He stumbled backwards but that didn't stop him.

He got in my personal space as he swung and I blocked. I dodged his fist and kneed him in the stomach but he got me in the chin. I spat out the blood in my mouth onto the snow and swung at him. He took my open time to slip under my arm and get behind me. He kicked me in the back making me stagger.

I turned at him and he kicked me up in the crotch before I could punch him. I doubled over and he socked me in the chest, throwing me back first into the snow. The left overs of my hoodie were long gone, leaving me in a simple white t-shirt shivering in the snow.

He came as I was leaning up and snapped his shin into my ribs, bent down and got me in the face. I lifted my waist up and kicked the back of his head and rolled away.

I stood up and limbo'd out of his punch and kicked him in the ribs before hitting him in the side of the head. He spun behind me, wrapping his arm around my neck and slamming me down into the cold mush.

He didn't let go of my neck, he kept hold and choked me. I struggled to get in between my neck and his arm as the corners of my eyes turned black. Finally I swung up and poked him in the eye and used the distraction to kick him off me and flew into standing mode.

I straightened up and rolled my shoulders as he stood too. I moved towards him and checked him in the throat, going for the back of his neck but missed as he ducked forward and I rolled off his back and he spun around and kicked me in the face as I hit the floor.

Blood streamed down my face as I struggled up to my feet. And waited for him again. He swung at me and I took the chance to grasp his arm and knock it over my knee, breaking it. He cried out and threw me back, punching me straight in the nose, making my back crash into the snow.

In anger he went to stomp on my head and I used this to kick him in the crotch and swing my leg behind his and trip him face first into the snow. I instantly leaped on his back as he struggled and wrapped my arm around his neck and pressed my hand to the other side.

"Goodbye Hans." I whispered as he struggled violently, begging for his life. I ignored it. I whipped my arms in different directions, making a sickening crack emit from his neck and radiated through the arena.

His cannon sounded and his picture flickered in the sky. Then the speaker awakened as Seneca Crane's voice came from the sky.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to present the winner of the Seventy-Fourth annual Hunger Games! Anna Eren!" I barely registered it as my body reminded me it was still bleeding, and I passed out.

...

"Ma'm I'm telling you, she's fine."

"Then why is a machine breathing for her!"

"Incase something happened that we didn't catch. We still cannot determine if she has internal bleeding." I heard my sister growl menacingly. I groaned loud enough for her to hear, my sister will not kill a nurse on my watch.

"Anna? Anna can you hear me?" Elsa's worried voice was closer now. I managed a slow nod, not wanting to move my head. I blinked open the eye that wasn't covered tightly in bandaging. It snapped back shut, blinded by the sharp bright light of the hospital room.

"Els-" A coughing rage took over my lungs as my abdomen jerked roughly at the air plowing out of my mouth. Elsa gently pushed me down and rubbed the bottom of my neck that connected to my chest, once I calmed she slowly tilted me up and helped me sooth my burning throat with water.

"Get out." Elsa snapped at the nurse making her start to object, but the look Elsa sent her made her scamper off. Elsa set the glass down on the nightstand and stared at me for a moment. I noticed how her eyes were rimmed with red and her hands were shaking.

On sisterly instinct I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into the bed with me. The mattress was too big anyway. I ignored the pain in my ribs and cradled my big sister in my arm as she sobbed in the crook of my neck.

"I'm so selfish, you took an arrow to the face and I'm the one crying" Her sobs increased.

"I don't- I don't have an arrow in my eye anymore..." I tried to lighten the mood but I could almost feel her roll her eyes. Speaking of eyes, mine is starting to droop, I slowly fell back into a morphine infused sleep. Not a care in the world.

...

Two days and Capitol meds had me almost fully healed. Almost.

Elsa wouldn't leave my side and I hated to admit it, but she stunk, like really bad.

"C'mon I'll be fine. Go take a shower, get some sleep, you look terrible." Elsa shook her head defiantly.

"I'm staying right here." I rolled my eyes.

"Elsaaaaaaaaaaa" l whined with a pout.

"Annaaaaaaaaaa" Elsa mocked while leaning on her chair.

"Elsa how am I supposed to get better if you're making yourself sick watching me while I'm sick." Elsa blinked.

"You know what? I'll make a deal with you. I leave, take a shower, sleep and come back tomorrow afternoon." I instantly nodded "Buuut you have to have someone watching you." I scoffed indignantly.

"I don't need a babysitter, thank you very much."

"Fine. I guess I'll stay here..." Elsa relaxed almost obnoxiously.

"Fine. I'll have a babysitter." I still pouted like a child.

"Fine." Elsa smirked.

"Fine." My sister stood up, leaving to find me a freaking babysitter. At least, not without a mocking kiss on the head.

I huffed and flopped down in my pile of pillows, eye bandages shifting slightly.

The door opened hesitantly and I choked as I saw who it was.

Katniss Everdeen stood in the door way with concern held in her eyes.

I officially hate my sister.


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

Anna:

"Um hey..." I gave a small wave to the brunette and she gave me a small smile before sitting on the chair by my bed.

"Hey. You doing okay?" I nodded just enough so my bandages didn't shift noticeably. I noticed how her eyes focused on my face not my eyes. It felt nice, Elsa being the only other person who didn't focus on my damaged eye.

"Yeah. I'm getting better at staring contests." She looked at me surprised, like, 'Are you seriously joking about that?!' But I just grinned at her.

"...How's your sister?" She looked taken aback from the question.

"She's good. She's happy I'll be back in a few days." I faltered for a second. The longer I take to recover is the longer time till Katniss gets to go back to her sister. Noticing the shift in mood Katniss starts searching her pockets.

"I um..." She muttered as she pulled something out. "You know Haymitch right?" I nodded and she showed me what she had. It was Jack's stuffed bunny, his token.

 _"A necklace would have been more...packable..." I whispered while grinning at the buldge the toy caused, the blonde shrugged._

 _"What's the fun in that?" He smiled._

I blinked out of my trance as she continued.

"Haymitch told me to give you this. He didn't want to risk getting slaughtered by Elsa for talking to you drunk." She grinned lightly at me and I returned it.

I gently took the bunny out of her hand. Her thumb brushed my slightly scarred knuckles and I felt sparks prickle my skin at the touch.

It didn't hurt, it actually felt pretty nice. I hope she didn't feel it too, no need to get extra awkward. I set the toy on the table and gave her a wider smile.

"Thanks. I'm still trying to get over the fact he's gone..." I stared down at the bunny, trying to remember the name. This time she slipped a hand on my knee and gave it a comforting squeeze.

I turned my head to her and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry about your cousin. I know you two were close." I nodded and caught her eyes in a stare. Have her eyes always been this pretty?

I've personally never seen grey eyes before but I bet she looks the best with them.

'Wait what? They're just eyes, geez Anna did you hit your head too? Get yourself together!' I blinked out of my trance and Katniss cleared her throat.

Before I could reply the door flew open revealing a smiling Finnick.

"Heelllllooooo Laaaaaaddddiiiieees!" He paused as his eyes fell on the hand resting on my knee. "Am I interrupting something?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I felt my ears heat up.

Katniss retracted her hand instantly and I found myself missing the feeling. I kinda wanted to throw something at Finnick.

"No not at all." She gave a tight grin before standing. "You got this?" Finnick nodded and I looked at them curiously.

"I'll take good care of her Everdeen. No need to worry." Katniss rolled her eyes and looked at me for a second before turning and walking out the door.

Yes, I want to throw something at Finnick, definitely.

"I brought a board game." Finnick announced proudly.

That chair looks awfully throwable now that I think about it.

...

"So..." Finnick bit into his chip and glanced up from his cards. "I noticed you didn't get scar removals"

"President Snow insisted it. But I declined. He didn't really put up much a fight." I was barely paying attention to what I was saying, all I knew was I was close to losing by a hair.

Finnick nodded and turned back to his cards, tossing me a soda with his other hand. I caught the glass bottle and put it on the edge of the table and popped the cap off.

I took a swig and focused back on my deck. We were a little too into the game, to the point where we didn't hear the door open and sets of feet walk in.

"I swear Odair I did not almost die to lose to you in a game of cards." I stated and set down two cards.

One and two. Finnick gasped in surprise and set down his own two. I realized his gasp was mocking after his cards made me freeze. One and two. I scowled at the blonde as he noticed the newcomers.

Elsa (who in fact looked and I'm sure smelled a lot better.) Johanna, Haymitch, and to my surprise, Katniss. My eyes stayed on her for a couple moments longer before falling away and looking at my sister.

"Yeah?" I asked when I realized the look on her face.

"You better get fancy, you're going on TV tonight." Johanna cut Elsa off before she could talk.

Crap.

...

I had on a simple gentle blue suit jacket and pants with a black shirt, and a black single bandage wrapping around my head and covering my eye in a one strip, I was waiting to be announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment we've been waiting for, say hello to the Victor of the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games, Anna Eren!"

That's my cue, I thought as the stage director gave me a light push.

I put on a grin before walking on stage. Squinting past the bright lights, I see Caesar.

"It's nice to see you again Anna, I was scared last time would be our last." Caesar smiled at me, motioning.

"It's great to see you too Caesar."

 **End.**

 **This will have a sequel.**

 **Anna was wearing Peeta's movie suit so you could give that a peek if you want.**

 **Anyway if you want to get the notice once it's published you can follow me. The sequel will have a lot more Anna/Katniss, considering they'll be in the quarter quell together. And guys, this story is hard to write, so I'm sorry for the late update.**

 **I also made some changes so you can re-read of you want :)**


End file.
